One shot collaboration
by akuoni
Summary: A bunch of oneshots.
1. Slades Soliloquy

Slades Soliloquy

_Ever wonder why things happen the way they do? God, I wish I did things differently. Once the best of the best. Now, a one- eyed criminal mastermind. Yes, I've seen it in their faces… why does he wear a mask?_

_Was it a bullet? A near fatal accident? A murder gone awry? Heh, it was my own stupidity. Slade "Death-stroke" Wilson underestimated a kid, and a mother's wrath._

_It started a normal day for a normal mercenary, I awoke and stretched, my bones groaning in protest. I couldn't sleep through the call. I wish I did now. But, I answered. I was to assassinate a kid named Vicktor Stone._

_He was the best of the best. I watched him play for a month before I moved in for the kill. I cut the brake-lines in a way that looked accidental. As I finished and got up I was caught by his mother with the wire-cutters still in my hand. She put her hand in her purse. When it withdrew, she held something I did not recognize, and for one in my profession, that is not good. It was a bomb, a bomb that took the woman's life, half of my face, and all the grass for hundreds of yards. I got away before the young man got in his car and drove away. I watched the news from a hospital room in a place called Jump City._


	2. tourniquet

Tourniquet

God, she is such a witch. But, I loved her. Then, she shut herself away. We met the object of her obsession, Malchior. God! She was so **_stupid_** to fall for that after- after Terra. My name is Beast Boy. This was a tale of what was almost Nevermore.

Raven was so tired. We took turns bringing her food, and her tea. I'm not sure what they did, but I tried to show her that she wasn't alone in betrayal.

I got her a book, one of my favorites. It's called Tinker, it's a tale about a girl who falls in love with an 'elf', and is later abducted by oni. I never let on how smart I really am I don't know why, I just do. They nearly had cardiac arrests when I bought it… oh well.

I brought her her lunch and the book. I decided to just walk in; I hope she doesn't kill me. I walk in. **Is she crazy! Help! Oh god, help! The medical wing isn't properly equipped for this! We are on our way to the hospital, please… don't die.**

They go in, they come out. Why can't they tell me anything? Wait… what's that? Who's there? You! Hyde to Jekyll, beast to Garfield. I won't kill them, that won't help her. We must wait Beast. **Comatose, oh god help me, comatose.**

Terra's still gone, and Aqualad's been here. I still don't cry, why should I? Because I love her with every element in my soul, every diamond bright sparkle in the sea, every joke I've ever made, wait, scratch that last one. Hello. What have we here? **Beast Boy I can only take over for a short time go to N **N? go to n… n… Nevermore! I pick up her mirror and do what I did last time, find a zit, and try to pop it. Those eyes don't appear, but I'm grabbed, and taken to Nevermore.

I'm in… a library? This must be either the realm of knowledge, memory, or wisdom… or all three. **There you are. You wrote that note, didn't you? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just now found it, sheesh. What do I have to do? …You're joking. So… dragons scale, wolfs bane, and the blood of the beast? Thanks, Bye knowledge.**

**Come on Robin. I'm not joking! Lemme go Cy! I gotta help her, I already have the wolfs bane, draw out the blood of the beast and we'll tackle th task of getting a dragons' scale. **Then, she'll be back.

**I'm sure. FOOL! I won't go back so tamely, boy! Robin is mine! What's this? A tranquilizer? **So… tired.

**Who, what, where? What happened? Did anyone get the number of that eighteen-wheeler? We got it? Now we have to get the scales of a fire-breathing, magic using, beyond evil, overgrown lizard. I have an idea, get Malchior. **Let's see how he fares against the Hyde inside.

I did it! Malchior is no more. And I have the dragons' scale. The hospital's calling?

**Raven, don't give up! Close… so close…**

So close, **It's done! Mharath Shenosarethos Meelthardeshah.**

**It's not working! The heart rates slowing!**

**No! I won't let you leave me! Not this time! Not this way!**

**I will not pray! He wasn't there for me when I needed him most! Oh god! The heart's stopped beating!**


	3. Jekyll and Hyde

**Author: Hey folks. I know i haven't done teen titans in a while, but this has been on paper for months, it's from Beast Boy's point of view when he writes in his Diary during the episode _The Beast Within._ He doesn't write in it often, and only writes when he feels like recording strange happenings.**

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jekyll and Hyde_

**Prologue**The Beast, the Beast; a creature, a monster beyond reproach. Dare I gaze upon its horrible visage, that grotesque monster within? I once read a tale of a man and his monster. Shall I too kill myself to prevent its release? Shall I kill one and two to save however many he will or will not kill? Can I keep him chained indefinitely? I hope so, For if I fail, disaster shall befall all that I know and care for. Every man has Jekyll, but they, also, have Hyde.

**Entry 1**Call me Gar. I am a young shapeshifter who fights for the good of mankind. Unfortunately, last night I got angry; I got careless. This weirdo named Adonis got under my skin. I could not take his… attitude? No, that's not it. I could not take _him_. I attacked him; smashed into him, throwing us into chemicals. I felt something in me snap- not physically, psychologically- and I felt empowered. I knew, as did he, Adonis was Mine.

"Beast Boy!" the cry pierced the fog of my mind. I stopped and turned. They were staring at me like I was, I don't know, a beast. He is locked up though; Everyone is still safe.

Good bye Diary.

**Entry 2**I feel great today diary. I slept well, and get this, For the first time in months I had no nightmares and no morning cold sweats. Isn't it great? You know, maybe I should give you a name… later. I also ate Robin and Cyborg's food this morning; man it was delicious. Maybe I should meditate soon; I need to meditate. Today is the last day.

Bye Diary

**Entry 3**I don't know What is wrong. Raven's been attacked by a monster and the others are acting strangely when they are around me. What's that?

**Entry 4**Lost my favorite pen yesterday. Today Robin took me aside and told me about a monstrous creature that has been hangiung around the tower. When he described it, I told him the truth, I'd never heard of or seen one like it. I will work on it tomorow, so… tired.

Night diary

**Entry 5**Your anme is Cleo; she is the muse of history. I think it was me. There was blood under my nails when I woke this morning. Raven was hurt bad last night; I think it was me. I hear something.

Bye, Cleo

**Entry 6**It was Adonis. Hyde was protecting Raven. I have to go soon. I might miss Hyde, but he has to go; He is too dangerous.

Bye Cleo

**Entry 7**The others had me check the databases today. Tomorrow is Raven's birthday. We are gonna throw her a party. Hope she has fun.

Bye

**Entry 8**Slade came while we were celebrating and wiped the floor with our- well, you get the idea. Then, Raven and Robin disappeared, along with Slade. We found them miles away. Raven had a totally different look though; She had long hair and her leotard was all ripped and burned. Robin told the rest of us about a "gem" and this evil dude called Trigon who is gunna take over this place. Man, Cleo, I'm scared.

Bye Cleo.

**Error: Files corrupt. Heat, Disk exposure. Deemed Unreadable.**

_The D-Screen glows green for a second. If anyone had been in the room they would have seen the message that flashed on the screen for mere seconds:_

_Entry 9_**I wish you well Beast boy.**

**Goodbye My Friend**


	4. Visions of Dreams

**A/N: I know, I am awful about my long term stories, but I can't help it, I'm irreproachable. this is a Vampire/mortal story where a Vampire is talking to a mortal woman about the eternal before and after.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Visions of Dreams_

He was there again. The dark man, so sinister, mysterious, and so... alluring. She couldn't get the dreams out of her head. The man would stare at her with intense, blazing eyes; eyes that she saw the devil playing games in, eyes that danced with a joke none could know. He would draw her close, grab her around the waist and kiss her hard. He would turn her head away and kiss her neck with a sleek silky kiss that took her over the edge of reason. She frowned and summoned the bartender.

"Alberr," she slurred slightly, "I nee' another one, I's my last. Promise, then I'll get a cab an go 'ome."

The bartender frowned disapprovingly at the young woman. She had a good head for liquor, but she drank the hardest stuff he had ever seen. He sighed and pulled out the rice wine she made herself and poured it in the shot glass.

"Look love," he began, but she cut him off.

"It's that damned dream again Al, He's always there, and this morning I woke up on my balcony floor, _again_. Ask Marcy, She know I don' sleepwalk," the girl knocked back her glass in a single gulp.

"Yes, love, I know." She handed over the money for the tab she had run up while visiting that night.

"Later Al." she said, looked down so she wouldn't stagger around like the drunk she was, and walked down to the edge of the near empty street to contemplate her re-occurring dream.

"Good evening," said a voice in the nearby alley, "what would a proper young lady such as yourself be doing sitting on the curb when there is a nice bus bench right next to you?"

"Ain't proper, so sod off." she growled, before hesitating, "Or, tell me, have _you_ had any reoccurring dreams lately?"

"Yes."

"Oh? what were they about?"

"A woman I have been looking for... for a_ very _long time."

She was entranced and waited for her unseen companion to start his tale. She had a while to wait before he started.

"It begins a very long time ago, a prince of his kingdom. Vladimir, his name was. The prince took the name-"

"Dracula." she breathed, there was silence.

"How did you know that?"

"He was known as Vladimir the impaler, obsessed with truth and cruel punisher of wrong-doers"

"... Yes he was that."

"He was also known as the son of the dragon, and much later, as the son of the devil."

"How did you know that?"

"Internet, and the fact that my favorite teacher in high school had a picture of Vlad on his wall and let me read some of the more intriguing stories in his class."

"He didn't die in reality, no... he did, he just didn't stay that way. He was bound and chained in his own dungeons by his own courtiers. He made a pact with the devil when he died; he would work for the devil during the day inside the pits of hell, and at night be granted the ability to live forever... And a little of revenge."

"You're the man in my dreams," she said slowly, "you hypnotized me to come out there. You drank my blood to keep your half-life in your veins."

"That I did."

"Why? why me? why an alcoholic woman of twenty-three years, and the weight of a world she is incapable of understanding on her shoulders, the one you are looking for?" she asked, a knot rising in her throat as she silently begged him not to say the words she feared.

"Because, you have passion for the unknown, the loathed, the feared, you dare to love what others would shun. Because, _you_ are my true love, the one to join my side as queen, or free me to heaven or purgatory." Tears flowed down her face as she stared sadly at the curb.

"I'm not the one you are looking for. I am not strong enough to do that. I am... a child in a womans body. I am no more than that."

"That is the reason you were chosen. Only the innocence of childhood would allow you to love the despised. While the maturity of age would soften the hurt of shattered dreams."

"You're wrong." she murmered, "Life is a joke. A sham for the mockery of existance. I am Alone in this world, only memories and heartbreak are left for me, and they will be for the rest of my life. I need only my books, and no one needs me for anything,"

The man stepped out of the alley and firmly grasped her shoulder, turning her roughly.

"Don't mock life until you've lived almost 900 years of night-time." he snarled angrily. She cowered, but did not scream or struggle in his vise-like grip. He felt the ruby rivers coursing underneath her thin cotton shirt and nearly groaned aloud with desire. This was the first time he had seen her in more than silver moonlight. Her hair, which he had assumed was black, was really a dark brown and her light skin was almost as pale as his own. He saw that her blue-purple eyes were so dark, they were almost black. Not to mention, the pupils had dilated in fear when he turned her effortlessly.

"I was not mocking life, I was merely commenting on the unfairness of it all. Life is hopeless at best. Everything dies, it's only a matter of time. I am going to die eventually, I know that. My liver only has, at best, thirty years... After that... Pffft!" she drew her left thumb across her neck as the international sign of death by beheading.

"I guess that is what happens to mortals."

"Yes." she sighed. A companionable silence fell over them as he removed his hand from her shoulder and sat next to her.

"You know where my house is, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do."

"Is it true about letting vampires in a building?"

"which part?"

"All of it, I guess."

"Yes, it's all true."

"I guess you have to wait for me to invite you in. You can't hypnotize me without breaking the rules, can you?"

"No, you have to invite me of your own free will."

"I see."

"No you don't, but you have the basics of it."

"Oh. That's nice."

"You don't know how you look to men, do you?"

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"You are beautiful; a dark mysterious beauty. Like a spider." she smiled and stifled a snicker. "What?"

"I'm sorry, It's just that you reminded me of a song that i thought was funny. It was called 'The Spider Woman'" He wasn't amused.

"The musical song? I thought it was rather drab."

"I know," she said with a grin, "but I laugh at the idiocy of the song." he grunted in reply.

"Life is a stage, charractors arrive and leave at all times." She stated, he looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Paraphrasing Shakespeare, are we?" he said. she beamed childishly at him, "I thought so, any more tidbits you wish to indulge me with?"

"People are either serious or smirk; insanity is the repetitive asking of a question in the hope of a different answer; all geniuses have something wrong, but not everyone who has something wrong is a genius; Give Me Liberty Or Give Me Death, Death is but a beginning; tthere is no such thing as an American Gentleman, God forgive me for putting the two together; Lay on MacDuff; fortune is a woman, and like all women, she must be conquered; The answer is 42." He blinked.

"Why 42?"

"... I don't, know." she said with a thoughtful expression, "It's what Deepthinker said, and it's a female, I think... It sounds like a woman, and it laid out plans for a Point-Of-View gun, which only works on males."

"Oh. Hang on, how did we get on this inane tangent?"

"The random mutterings of an insane woman."

"I see. Let's take a walk." he stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and he tugged, gently standing her on her feet, and began slowly walking towards her house. She followed him.

"We are heading home?" she asked.

"Yes, to your home." they walked in relative silence. She began to hum Greensleeves to herself until they came to her house. The man turned to her. "Will you ask me to come in?"

"Yes, I may be a fool, so I will be a fool of the greatest magnitude." she smiled a little forlornly. She opened her door. She entered and with a devilish smirk she spoke, "I bid you, welcome."

He entered.

"Bela Lugosi, 'Dracula,'" he noted as he entered.

"My favorite Black-'n-white actor," was her outrageously prim reply as she went to her living room.

He closed the door and followed her. His eyes glowing in the dim rooms. She paused and turned to him. He blinked quickly and the glow vanished.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine? Soda? Water?"

"No, ah, I'm fine for now."

"As you wish. I'll be happy to give you whatever drink you wish, unless it's blood. That I won't let you have."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in that matter my dear," he said, his eyes glowing brightly. She gulped and drew back. "Don't run, my dear. I will not harm you."

She still eyed him warily, he almost laughed at the insecurity and fear he saw there. He slowly drew close, patience was needed, even though he could move faster than sound. She backed away from him. He stopped and she stopped.

"I don't trust you." she stated simply. He nodded.

"Yet you stopped instead of backing further away. Did you know that vampires are supernaturally fast?" As she shook her head, he moved behind her and pinned her arms above her with one hand. "You _do _trust me, and you don't understand why. You know what I am and you can't bring yourself to hate me."

"You're right," she said, "but you know what? I hate being helpless."

She drew her leg up violently and as he shifted his legs to protect them, she dropped down, further unbalancing him. He let go to regain his balance and she darted away, where she slid along the wall towards the kitchen. He eyed her curiously.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"to find out if Vampires like garlick."

"you spell it with a K? I haven't heard garlic spoken like that in years." he said with a sigh of mirth. She frowned and glared at him. He smiled disarmingly at her and captured her again. This time however, he pinned her to the wall. "Not tonight, mon chere."

She snarled at him and he smiled. _A lovely female, a spirited one too. She will be a perfect prize._ He leaned down and kissed her. She struggled briefly but quickly responded to him. Her kiss tasted of the sweet rice wine she drank and dark chocolate. He laughed silently and pulled away. Her eyes were heavy lidded and hazy with desire. He paused only a moment to revel in his victory before gently turning her head away and biting her long slender neck. Her blood was rich and salty, but also very sweet. He drank a little before pulling away to look at her. She gazed at him with unfocused eyes and he smiled. She smiled back and he picked her up. He brought her to the bedroom and shut the door.

As he lay her on the bed he smiled. _Fortune is indeed a woman,_ he thought, _and this woman will be conquered._


End file.
